1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piggyback type blower unit in which a blower unit is installed to a piggyback frame to spray chemicals or to blow and gather dust on the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the piggyback type blower unit of the prior art, a large sized air cleaner or a suction silencer is not attached to the blower unit because of the need to reduce the weight and the size thereof. Instead, a small sized air cleaner is used for the blower unit.
However, such a small sized air cleaner requires frequent maintenance operation, because chemicals and dust clog the air cleaner. Further, a large sized suction silencer which will reduce noise considerably cannot be installed to the blower unit due to the limited space of the blower unit.
Further, in the conventional piggyback type blower unit, an air intake has its opening in the vicinity of the ear of an operator so that loud noise may be propagated to the operator. In order to reduce noise, the conventional blower unit has a separable insulating board arranged between the air intake and the ear, or a separate air intake path having a downwardly or rearwardly opening mouth. However, the insulating board is less effective in reducing noise, and the air intake path pushes the production cost up, increases the overall size of the blower unit, and is difficult to install due to the limited space.